Manufacturing components for computing devices involves rigorous manufacturing processes that involve placing, or connecting electronic components together to establish mechanical and electrical connections. Such electronic components include mother boards, integrated circuits (ICs), chips, memory devices, modern processors, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), advanced processing unit (APU), or combinations thereof, and the like.
When electronic components are manufactured, numerous electrical and mechanical characteristics are considered to create a viable product. Characteristics include, but are not limited to, physical damage, mechanical vibrations, thermal properties, electrical properties such as electric and magnetic fields, electrostatic discharge, package form and size, product loading, power delivery, signal integrity, and the like. These characteristics may be improved by not only improving individual components, but also by improving mechanical and electrical connections between the electronic components.